Tasty
by LukeJames
Summary: Tasty. Tamsin always knew Bo would taste delicious but it wasn't until that night that she truly realised how much.
1. Chapter 1

_Tasty._

Tamsin always knew Bo would taste delicious but it wasn't until that night that she truly realised how much.

_Earlier_

Tamsin followed Bo to Lauren's place.

"Looks like she went to the banquet without you"

"And the award for worst girlfriend ever goes to me"

"She'll forgive you" Tamsin said picking up the champagne bottle and a poring some into a glass then handing the bottle over to Bo.

"Here's to your Dawning, may you not die"

"I won't"

"You sure about that?"

"No" Bo answered truthfully

"Well, if I was a gambling woman, my money would be on you. Cheers" She raised her glass.

Bo raised the bottle and then drank. Her eyes never leaving Tamsin's gaze.

After a moment of awkward silence Bo spoke up.

"Let me ask you something. You weren't the one that made that deal with Balzac; you could have left at any time"

"Truth."

"So why didn't you?"

"You think I'd ever hear the end of it if one little hair on everyone's favourite Succublettes' head was harmed"

Bo chuckled.

"Nope, so I decided to stick around, lucky or not"

"Lucky" Bo said, Tamsin suddenly unsure of herself.

Sensing this Bo stood.

"I was wrong about you, your one of the good ones."

Smiling Tamsin raised her glass up to her lips.

"Well, you really do suck at reading people"

She started to leave, gently tapping Bo's elbow

"So I better get going."

She started making her way towards the door.

Bo grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

Looking in each other's eyes, Bo placed her hands on her waist and Tamsin leaned in for a kiss.

The Succubus' lips met her and time stopped.

Suddenly the blonde found herself pinned against the wall.

"Stop" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's great but not here, your place?"

"Okay" Bo agreed, realising what this was leading to.

Excitement took over both women.

They got into Tamsin's truck and hurried over to Bo's place.

Once they got to the front door, the blonde slammed the door shut and pinned Bo against it.

Aroused, they ripped each other's clothes off, standing in front of each other both in their bras and panties.

"Bedroom" Bo whispered seductively in Tamsin's ear.

She shook with anticipation as Bo led her to the bed.

"Rough or gentle" Tamsin asked

"For now gentle" Bo answered licking her lips

Tamsin laid on the bed, Bo climbed on top of her, slowly kissing her neck.

Moving from her neck, unclipping her bra, to her breast; sucking, licking and biting them. The Valkyrie moaned in response, getting her even wetter.

Bo's tongue slowly making its way lower, stopping just above her panties.

"Stop teasing" the Valkyrie managed to say.

Bo slowly took them off with her teeth.

Kissing her inner thigh. Kissing her clit, over and over.

Tamsin had enough; she held Bo, with her mouth on her clit and started thrusting her hips against Bo's face. She slid two fingers into the wet blonde and she moaned louder and louder until she reached her orgasm.

Making her way back up to Tamsin's lips, she took her breasts in her hands and started groping them, sucking them and biting them harder. She moaned in pleasure and almost came again.

Tamsin took over.

"My turn" she said, grabbing Bo by the shoulders and getting on top of her.

She pulled the brunette in for a long deep kiss.

"Feed off me"

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned.

"Yes"

Bo started feeding. Being careful not to take too much. Her eyes turning blue

The Valkyrie suddenly broke off the kiss and started kissing her jawline, moving lower and lower until she reached her breasts,

They were already hard; she slowly licked them and then just as slowly blew on them. Bo moaned loudly in appreciation.

She continued going lower at the same time taking off her panties, when she finally reached her clit; the blonde was soaking with juices.

"WOW! You're so wet" Bo said with pleasure, making the blonde very self-conscious.

She placed her tongue where her entrance is and gave a slow and long lick all the way to her clit, making Tamsin shake and scream with pleasure.

She came without Bo fingering her.

They lay in bed together, slowly painting, trying to catch their breath.

"Bo you taste amazing" Tamsin looked at her and licked her lips

Bo gave out a soft sigh, "Why thank you"

They both laughed.

Bo pulled her in for a kiss not having realised someone was on their way in the bedroom.

"I got us Chinese" Kenzi started saying as she walked in on Bo and Tamsin naked and kissing.

"KENZI!" Tamsin exclaimed when she heard the human's voice.

Bo looked up to see her bestie slowly making her way out of the bedroom

"Shit"

They got dressed and went downstairs. Tamsin left and Bo and Kenzi sat on the couch with a bottle of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

"You and the Valkubitch?"

"Kenzi, hold off on the nicknames, please."

"Hey, you need to feed, I get that"

Bo looked away; she had no intention of feeding from the Valkyrie.

"It was just for feeding. Right?" Kenzi asked noticing how Bo turned away

"No, but I did feed off of her but just because she told me to, I wasn't that hungry" she admitted

"What about the Doc? Do you have feelings for her?"

"One question at the time"

Kenzi apologised.

"I have no idea. I mean, Lauren is great and I love her, but I always have to be careful with her, always afraid I'll lose control but with Tamsin if I take too much of her Chi, I know she can stop me"

"We need alcohol and lots of it. Be back in a bit" With that she left.

_The next day_

Bo and Kenzi went to the Dal and Kenzi went to get them drinks.

Tamsin walks in, she scans the room and sees her there, she turns to walk away but Bo has already spotted her.

"Hey" Bo said when she reached her

"Hi" Tamsin was a nervous wreck, last night meant so much to her but she was convinced that for Bo it was just another feed.

"Sorry about last night" Tamsin's heart sank deeper in her chest.

Sighing "It's okay, it was a mistake and it's probably better if it doesn't happen again"

Bo felt something break inside of her; she didn't know what it was "Oh, yeah you're right"

Tamsin left and Bo went back to her seat to find Kenzi and the drinks.

"Was she thanking you for last night?" She asked teasingly

"She said it was a mistake and that it shouldn't happen again"

"I'm sorry" She meant it and Bo knew

"Thanks. How about we finish up here and go home and get drunk?"

"Best idea you ever had" Kenzi smiled

They downed their shots and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit, shit" Tamsin tried not to break down in front of Bo. "SHIT! Why do I have to care about her?"

Last night she felt more alive than ever but she knew that for Bo it was just anotherfeed and that she had her human lover.

Someone knocked on her door; she opened it and was surprised to see Bo.

"I didn't know you knew where I lived"

"I didn't, Dyson gave me the address"

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently

"You" Bo grabbed Tamsin's jacket and pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss.

Tears feel from her eyes, landing on Bo's cheek.

"Are you crying?" Bo pulled away and looked at the exposed Valkyrie, her eyes full of awe and pain.

"Huh? Don't worry 'bout it" her voice shaky, she wiped her tears away and went to sit on her couch.

"What's wrong?" A puzzled Bo asks

"Lauren" She simply said.

"What about her?" Her confusion grew

"She's your girlfriend" This time she couldn't stop herself from crying.

Tamsin got herself together and spoke, she couldn't handle this silence.

"I think I'm falling for you"

She looked at the brunette to see her expression, that's when she realised she'd fallen asleep.

_'Wow, she beautiful even when she sleeps' _Tamsin thought

She got a blanket and placed it over the sleeping Succubus.

She went then went to bed

When she went downstairs in the morning, the couch was empty. Tamsin felt herself relax a bit. She found a note saying 'Thanks for letting me sleep'


	4. Chapter 4

Bo woke up on Tamsin's couch, last night's event coming back to her; she told Tamsin that she wanted her.

Bo made her way back home, opening the door slowly so she wouldn't wake Kenzi, but her best friend was already awake.

"Details" Was all she said as she spotted Bo coming home dressed in last night's clothes.

"There are no details, nothing really happened, I was pretty drunk and went to Tamsin's place told her I wanted her, she started crying and I feel asleep."

"You need to talk to Lauren"

"I know" Bo let out a sigh

Bo left to see Lauren at her apartment

"Hey babe" Lauren greeted Bo as she opened the door and leaned in for a kiss.

Bo avoided the kiss and said "We need to talk"

They went and sat on Lauren's couch

"I'm listening"

"I love you too much to lie to you; I think I might be developing feelings for someone else"

"Who?"

"Does it really matter?"

"YES!" Lauren snapped at her

"Tamsin"

"That bitch"

"Look I know you don't like her but come on, she hasn't done anything wrong"

"Have you slept with her?" she was in tears now

"Don't cry please" she wiped her tears with her thumb.

"Are we over?" she asked, forgetting about her previous question but her eyes told Bo she already knew.

"I think it's for the best, you deserve someone who will show up on time for your banquet, someone you weren't scared of"

"Have you or haven't you slept with her?" She repeated herself more forcefully this time

"Yes and no it wasn't just to feed" she guiltily admitted

"Get out" tears streaming down her face again

"Please let me explain"

"No, you slept with someone else and it wasn't for food, I don't need an explanation"

Bo knew there wasn't any point in trying so she left, got in her car and drove to Tamsin's but she wasn't there.

Her next stop was the Dal; she went in and spotted the beautiful blonde.

She approached slowly and then stopped all together when she saw that she was kissing a very attractive redhead. Her heart sank so deep in her chest she could hardly breathe, tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out.

When she got home Kenzi was already there, she had texted her while she was driving home.

"Can we talk; I really need my best friend right now"

"It's what I'm here for Bo-Bo"

She sat down after grabbing a bottle of tequila and opening it.

"I broke up with Lauren"

"I'm sorry" sensing there was more to come she stopped talking and listened.

Bo proceeded on telling Kenzi what happened from the beginning when she broke it off with the Doc to walking in the Dal.

By the end of the story she was in tears and the booze had run out.

"I'll go and buy more alcohol" she offered.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs" she walked upstairs and feel asleep .


	5. Chapter 5

Bo was woken up by a knock on the door, it wasn't Kenzi she would have just walked in and she definitely wouldn't have knocked.

She made her way downstairs, making sure her dagger was still were she left it; she opened the door to find Tamsin waiting.

"What do you want" it came out more aggressively then Bo anticipated.

"Your pet came and told me some very interesting things"

"Her name is Kenzi and what kind of things?"

Tamsin grabbed Bo's waist and kissed her with so much passion, Bo pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"What about the girl in the Dal?"

"She was a distraction." This was it, she had to tell Bo how she felt or she'd really lose any hope of finding out if they could work.

"A distraction from what?" Her heat began racing, Bo thought it might beat out of her chest.

"From you and what I feel for you" Her voice so low that Bo almost didn't hear.

Bo just stared in the Valkyrie's eyes, waiting.

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Just tell me" she wasn't sure what the blonde was about to say.

"I love you more than anything. There I said it okay."

Complete silence fell in the room.

"I knew you couldn't feel the same way about me" tears started welling in her eyes and she turned to leave.

Tamsin felt warm hands on her wrist, she turned around and Bo kissed her.

Tamsin took her hand and they started making their way to the bed while taking each other's clothes off.

The second time, both women were fully naked by the time they reached they bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind them and both were more relaxed.

Bo pushed Tamsin on the bed, standing there admiring the body of the beautiful blonde, a seductive smile played on her lips, her eyes flashed blue for a moment but she could control it.

She crawled on the bed and began kissing her thighs making her way up to her breasts then to her neck finally resting on her lips, her eyes flashing blue again.

"You need to feed" it wasn't a question, Tamsin pulled her in for a deeper kiss and let Bo feed.

"Don't hold back" she said when Bo stopped

"I don't want to hurt you"

"I can stop you"

She started feeding again but this time she pushed three fingers inside the Valkyrie and began fingering her and pushing her palm against her throbbing clit.

The blonde moaned and screamed as loud as she could, she knew her orgasm was about to it.

Bo stopped feeding and went down on the blonde focusing on her hard nipple and with her free hand took one of them between her fingers and started very slowly and gently twisting it. Her moans getting louder and louder, her mouth on the other nipple sucking on it and blowing it.

Tamsin finally came.

"My turn now sex demon" she winked at the Succubus.

She sat on Bo's back, just above her arse, her juices spreading all over Bo's back.

She leaned down, kissing her neck, her left hand on her nipple, toying with it and her free hand playing with Bo's clit and entrance.

Bo moaned loudly "Hasn't ... anyone ever... told you… not to play with your food..."

Tamsin flipped the brunette over and started going down on her, her tongue was now on her clit, one hand still playing with her nipples.

"I need you inside of me" Bo managed to say.

Unexpectedly she felt three fingers inside; Tamsin began pulling them in and out hitting her g-spot every time.

"I'M GOING TO CUM" Bo screamed

Hearing the Succubus moans and screams made the Valkyrie cum as well.

They came at the same time, falling in each other's arms and catching their breaths.

"I could eat you day after day non-stop" Tamsin said as she took her hand and placed it in the middle of her entrance, which was soaking with her juices making sure her fingers were soaking too, her eyes never leaving the brunettes. Slowly retracting her fingers and placing them on her own lips and began sucking Bo's juices off.

"Delightful" Tamsin whispered into her lover's ear.

Bo smiled but her eyes were distant.

"What's wrong" the Valkyrie suddenly self-conscious.

"Huh? " Bo returned to reality

"You looked distant"

"I was just thinking about what we have"

"What did you come up with?"

"I want to be with you" Bo felt relieved finally letting those words out.

"That's what I want too" they smiled and Bo kissed her on the forehead.

They both just laid there on the bed for a minute.

"Tamsin?" Bo called her lover's name making sure she was still awake.

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you too" Bo revealed, her voice, seductive even when sleepy.

Bo placed her head on the other woman's chest and drifted off to sleep and Tamsin lay there away stroking her hair until she fell asleep.


End file.
